


Wild Flowers

by OhLookBalloons



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically I decided to give Morgana some god damn character devolpment cause lets face it, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hippie!MorganaAU, She's pretty bland for a big bad, Shiny but bland, So looks like her new personality is being a burn out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLookBalloons/pseuds/OhLookBalloons
Summary: Wow man wouldn't it be great if Morgana wasn't the big bad and instead as much of a self aware jerk as Merlin??? And wouldn't it be great if Gunmar was the big bad like the whole season hyped him up to be??? What do you mean I'm just being salty what are you talking about????





	1. Wake up Bitch.

Now that the whole town knew about Trolls, the nightlife in Arcadia had spiked dramatically. It was still a bit rocky, pun intended, but interactions were rising between humanity and Trollkind. Of course, Claire didn’t need to get use to it. After all, she’d nearly spend most of her spring getting use to Trolls and magic and such. So to see Bagdwella having a dinner date with Toby’s dentist wasn’t too jarring, and neither was picking up NotEnrique from the police station for perhaps the fifth time that month. Yet there were still some things she was getting use too. 

 

It was three am when she got the call, on her day off no less. 

 

“Toby it’s three in the morning...” Claire groaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She’d only passed out at twelve, having stayed up late to get some extra studying done. Not that there was any school work, but being the apprentice to both the “great” Merlin and Morgana meant she’d have to brush up on whatever spells they gave her. “Couldn’t this have waited till-” 

 

“It’s the heart stone,” Toby yawned himself, and Claire swore she could hear Aaarrrgghh in the background. “Nothin’ too bad, Vendel just said that it was acting up again and wondered if Morgana could come down to lend some of her-” 

 

“Why didn’t you just call her?” Claire asked, nonetheless rising up from her bed and making her way out of her room. By now the house was relatively quiet, but she already knew where Morgana was. She didn’t need to look, she could still sense where her teacher slept. 

 

It was still unnerving, knowing where she was constantly. 

 

“You know how she doesn’t answer her phone. Heck, she probably broke it again or something.” he sighed, and Claire had to admit his words held merit. After all, anything Morgana kept had a fifty-fifty chance of winding up broke, one way or another. “And we can’t get a hold of Angor ether. So you’re on fetching duty...Sorry Claire.”

 

“ S’fine, it’s fine. Just remember, she’s sleeping at your house next...” 

 

Making her way down stairs, Claire easily found Morgana floating in the living room. It wasn’t as weird as it should have been, seeing a women who looked to be in her late thirties ignoring gravity. If anything, it was weirder to see her asleep. She often spent hours on end just trying to fight it all off. 

 

Claire poked her with the end of the shadow staff, smirking as she winced. 

 

“Wake up,” Claire commanded, proding the witch some more. “Vendel want’s you.” 

 

“Ugh...Just send me over,” Morgana muttered, not even bothering to open her eyes. She did, however, lower slightly as she was pulled out of her dreamless sleep. Lifeless green eyes met Claire’s, and for a moment, a flicker of worry crashed over the girl. It was quickly dismissed when Claire remembered exactly what she and Merlin brought on them, and her friends and Arcadia. While she was willing to learn from Morgana, she wasn’t so ready to forgive…

 

“Fine, but I’m not porting you back,”

 

With in moments, a portal was opened. Morgana simply stared at it for a few moments, before looking back at Claire. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but quickly shut it. Instead, the witch opted to just swim over, using the wall to push herself into the portal, and once again leaving footmarks on the wall. A few stray twigs and flowers fell off of her and onto the floor. 

 

Within an instant, Claire could feel Morgana’s presence weaken, yet it never faded. Just like how she could feel her own heartbeat, she alway knew that Morgana was there, ever connected to her and ever connected to the heart stone. 

 

Maybe that’s why, when she had just gotten back into bed, that she felt her own heart start to calm down, it’s rhythm simmering to a steady beat. Claire didn’t have to guess that the heart stone was no doubt pulsing right in time. 


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the end of season 2!

Centuries being trapped in a crystal prison could make anyone’s people skills a bit rusty. No matter if you’d been the swauviest motherfucker on the planet, having only yourself to talk to and trolls to listen in on didn’t make for the best conversations. So when that little  _ tug _ on her magic, the one she’d been feeling ever so recently, became a full on yank, well, she was finally able to see who exactly was sapping away at her powers. 

 

Well, other then Gunmar, who was still taking all his greedy little claws could get and  _ by the stars was it annoying _ . 

 

Following the flow, Morgana felt only mild surprise when she saw not some foolish troll or mage, but a young girl. A young girl wielding the Skathe-Hrün, who seemed as determined as she was frightened. A young girl with metal in her hair and brown eyes and seemed far too young to be wielding such a powerful object. 

 

_ “Tell my family I love ‘em.” _

 

Morgana simply stared, her green eyes unwavering as the girl pulled more and more from her, letting out a gastly yell as the raw magic coursed through her veins. She could already tell that this child was in now way ready to use the Skathe-Hrün, not for the magnitude she was going for. For goodness sake, she was already cracking at the seams, her hands and eyes filling up with darkness. 

 

Yet Morgana didn’t pull away. She took this chance to go through the girl’s feelings, her memories, her very  _ being _ . She learned that this girl’s name was Claire Nunez. She learned that she was only sixteen years old, loved plays and music just as much as she loved magic. She learned that Claire felt the need to suceed at everything because that was what was expected over her. She learned that she had not one brother, but two. With each tidel wave of energy that went through the child, Morgana learned more and more about her. 

 

And then, suddenly, someone else's memories surged forth. 

 

A boy, wearing that  _ Fool’s _ amulet, rushed up, squawking about not doing this alone. And then another boy rushed in, followed by a Troll, and then another. Morgana felt them connect with the Skathe-Hrün, and in turn, felt their emotions flow back at here. All the information, all the feelings, they were far too much. She’d been cut off from everything for so long, and to have to all swirling back to her…

 

Well, she had to make it stop, some how, or else she’d be an entire mess.

 

_ “Hello Claire Nunez,” _ Morgana whispered, floating just in front of the girl as she tried to channel Morgana’s magic. The witch felt herself smirk as she saw Claire’s eyes twitch, recognizing that something was speaking to her.  _ “...I am going to help you, but you will owe me a boon in return. Blink if you comply.” _

 

For a moment, Morgana wondered if she got through to the child. But then, whether she truly saw her, or just sense her presence, Claire locked her brown eyes with Morgana’s green, and blinked. 

 

And Morgana, in all her nonchauntness, placed a single ghostly finger on the staff. 

 

And with a burst of energy, the portal quadrupled in size, wrapping around the small room and all the trolls inside. And then Morgana felt herself be pulled in by the magical leech that was Claire Nunez, being ripped from her body in the heart stone and off with the fleeing heros. 

 

And for the first time in ages, Morgana Le Fey felt the cool night wind. 


	3. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after a little after the last chapter!

It was later that night that Morgana was finally allowed a moment of control. She had waited, patiently and politely till Claire Nunez had fallen asleep in her bed. She didn’t want to alert her new acolyte of her presence, not yet at least. Leave all the work for later, when the other pieces were all in place. For now, Morgana wanted to enjoy the fruits of her labor. And what better way then to take a quick breath of fresh air. 

 

Having the cool night air fill her lungs, Morgana couldn’t help but smile as she count her breathes, not even bother to move till she’d taken one for each year she’d been trapped. To feel the reliable rhythm life, something she’d been denied for so long, was an experience beyond words. 

 

But it was also jarring, being in motion again. 

 

Being able to twitch and blink and simply exist. Everything felt loose, as if she was going to come apart at the seams, little limbs floating through the air. It was almost like how her spirit would drift off to the cracks of her prison, but Morgana knew that she was still here, somewhat…

 

And then Claire’s thumb grazed the blanket, and Morgana’s smile widened as both minds recognized the fabric as the softest thing she’d felt in centuries. 

 

Within an instant, Morgana was cackling as she ran Calire’s- no,  _ her _ hands, her  _ two _ hands, over everything within her arms length. Nothing was safe, not the pillows or stuffed animals or walls or ever her own hair. Oh hair, she missed it, she ran her fingers through Claire’s hair countless times in the fray, relishing in the feeling of the material slipping through her fingers like water. 

 

Water, when was the last time she’d felt water? 

 

Stumbling out of the bed, it took Morgana a minute to remember how to walk, going from a crawl to a wobbly rise, then turning into a full on sprint as she ran towards the bathroom. She didn’t bother with the lights, she didn’t need them. Using Claire’s memories to guide her, Morgana flung herself at a room near the end of the hall. The door flew open, thankfully being stopped by a door stopper before it could gouge the wall. 

 

It took her only a few moments to scramble into the shower and mess with the odd looking handle. 

 

Instantly, ice cold water shot out of the showerhead and poured over Morgana. She relished in the bite, before suddenly feeling a force rise up past her and jump to it’s senses. The combined shock of it all was enough for Morgana to lose control, slipping back into Claire’s subconscious as the girl woke up.  

 

Yet this didn’t mean that Morgana was completely barred from the show. After all, how else was she to figure out the trollhunters weaknesses? No, she floated in the void they shared, her incorporeal figure watching the scene play out with a gleeful smirk. 

 

“Ah!” Claire screamed, as any rational person would. “What the-”

 

“Claire?” a voice, older and feminine, sleepily called out. A beat later, the hallway light snapped on, and a few doors down, the sound of a babe’s cry slowly filtered in. Morgana paused for a moment, wondering who these people were before her unknowingly acolyte’s memories answered. It only made Morgana’s smirk widen. “Is everything all- wait...are you in the shower?” 

 

Biting back a laugh, Morgana settled for swimming in Claire’s subconscious for the rest of the night. She’d have to keep herself from getting too overzealous, at least for now. After all, everything was just starting to take hold. 

 

But she did relish in the bewildered look young Claire’s mother gave her. Oh this was going to be fun!


	4. An insightful conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 1

All of Blinky’s six eyes ran over the cracks again and again, seeing the soft light of life flowing out from them. They were smaller, much smaller than Angor Rot’s, but still there. It was as mesmerizing to watch as it was terrifying. And even though Blinky tried not to let his gaze linger for too long, Vendel usually noticed. 

 

“Blinkous, if you continue to stare like some ill-taught whelp,” Vendel began, not bothering to look away from the Heartstone. He kept both hands on the giant crystal, as if to hold it up. Or more so, for it to hold  _ him _ up. “Then I will no doubt scold you like one.” 

 

“Ah, yes, terribly sorry about that,” Blinky quickly responded, tearing his gaze away and focusing on one of the many book’s he’d brought with him. Now that he was the elder, the  _ leader _ , of trollmarket, he by all means had the Heartstone as his official office…

 

Except he wasn’t going to do that. No, even though it was what was expected, Blinky just couldn’t do it. After all, Vendel needed the space now more then ever, seeing as he’d taken to the job as speaker of the Heartstone. Not to mention that, even when Blinky had innocently joked about Vendel taking back his old mantel, the undead troll shot him down. It would be too reckless, having a troll connected to Morgana be given so much power…

 

Not to mention the fact that now, Vendel may very well be immortal. The details over what Morgana did to his old friend were murky at best. And Draal had been little held seeing as explaining  _ feelings _ wasn’t the troll’s strong suit. 

 

“...forgive my ignorance, Vendel, but…” Blinky paused, trying to find the right words. He settled on just being upfront with it all. “How does it feel?” 

 

There was a silence between them. It echoed outwards, only being soothed by the faint pulsing of the weakened Heart stone. Oh, how it paled in comparison to it’s usual beat. It was still recovering from the eternal night, after all. Still healing…

 

“Sometimes I forget I’m even dead,” Vendel admits, turning away from the stone and towards him. And despite his age, Vendel seems far more ancient then he ever was. Despite the soft, orange glowing out of him, despite the new shine he has to his living stone and hair and eyes; he just seems...tired. “Sometimes I’m filled with more energy then when I was in my prime, almost as if I’m young again.” 

 

“Really?” Blinky asks, already finding a quill and ink and paper to write all of this down. Because right now, this is important. It needs to be recorded. “And...you still think you’re dead?”

 

“Yes, very much so.” Vendel sighs, looking down at his cracked hands. “I know I died. I remember the feeling of the knife, how Usurna stared me in the face, all of it.”

 

“So then, how else does this feel different?” 

 

Vendel seemed to scowl at that, even seeming unaware how to put it all into words. Which surprised Blinky, because for a long as he knew Vendel, he knew the old troll would never stumble on his words. But then again, there were many thing Blinky didn’t know. Many things that had been kept in the dark. Like the evil witch being the source of their life blood, the Heart stone. As well as he fact Vendel and her were already on a first name basis, even before Vendel’s resurrection.

 

“It’s my senses,” Vendel finally admitted, with an air of certainty in his voice. “I’m more aware of them. How everything sounds and feels and smells. It’s enough to give me a migraine at times. Theres also the fact that like Draal, I could take myself apart if i-”

 

“Please don’t!” Blinky exclaimed, already rising from his seat on the floor. He remembered when Draal first did it, during the battle against Gunmar. And while Master Jim and the others thought it was quite “cool” and “clever”, it still made Blinky feel a little queasy. Trolls weren’t made to come apart like that. And it only reminded Blinky just how close to death Draal was dancing with. “I-i’ll...i’ll just take your word for it, Old friend.”

 

Vendel had nodded, and then the silence between them resumed. 

 

At least, until the ever familiar shape of one of Claire’s portals opened up, and Morgana lazily flew out. Blinky still didn’t know how to react around the witch, but he settled for annoyance. 

 

“About time,” Vendel responded, watching as Morgana floated over to his side and up to the crystal wall. “I was beginning to think you finally died, you pale shrew.”

 

“Me? Dying?” Morgana sleepily smirked, settling on placing her back against the wall and slumping to the ground. The Heartstone was already getting to work, pulling the magic from her and dying itself in hues of yellow and orange. She hiss at first, but finally settled after a few moments. “Oh if only I could be so lucky.” 

 

It was then that Morgana finally locked eyes with Blinky, and both seemed to acknowledge the other’s tired state. Yet nether said a word, not at first…

 

Then Morgana lazily lifted a finger, pointing at Blinky. “Still looking for loopholes in the bastard’s magic, aren’t you? For your whelp?”

 

Blinky couldn’t help but bristle slightly, not liking that the eldritch queen would acknowledge his bond with the trollhunter. Then again, she wasn’t really a queen anymore, was she.

 

“...yes, yes I am.” Blinky stated, before a scowl grew on his face. “And No, I do not require your assistance. As a matter of fact, I would highly appreciate it if you-” 

 

“Who the fuck said I was going to help you?” Morgana groused, sleepily running her emerald hand through her hair, only for it to get stuck in the tangles. Trying to yank the limb loose, she just settled for pulling out a good chunk of her hair. “I suppose that blathering maw of yours has never heard of small talk, has it? Then again, big mouths aren’t normally suited for small talk. But they are rather useful in plea-”

 

“Morgana,” Vendel gave a subtle warning growl, having left the duo to shuffle over to Blinky’s book pile. Already he was flipping one open, scouring the pages for anything that might seem useful. He didn’t have to look up to feel the tension in the room.

 

“Fine, fine,” Morgana replied, almost tutting the word out. Pulling her scared legs into the oversized T-shirt, the one with the initials MILF in tacky, golden letters. Blinky still didn’t know why the lettering caused Jim and the other’s such discomfort, but he heeded his son’s warning and kept from looking up the meaning. “I’ll shut up and go back to being the rock’s magical battery.” 

 

Of course, by now Blinky had gotten use to Morgana’s crude taunts and teasing. They were practically in the same vein as Merlin’s, just with more lewd sayings or possible curse words. And Blinky already knew that she was just trying to get under his skin, something that had less and less impact each time they crossed paths. Still, whether it was his patience worn thin, or the lack of sleep he’d been getting, the next few words slipped on right past. 

 

“At least I have someone who-”

And like that, they were off. Already arguing and trading blows. Neither seemed to show any signs of quieting down, even after Vendel slammed his book shut and took to leaving the room. Even as he was already down the hall, he could hear the witch’s laughter as well as Blinky’s yells and taunts. 

 

“For goodness sakes.” Vendel sighed, exasperated.

 

He’d come back later, when they’d settled down...Hopefully...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah drabbles are gonna shift all over the place.   
> Also Morgana is the worst.


	5. Morgana's day out part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 3!

The next few days were spent in silent discovery. Each night, from the few hours of three to six, Morgana would assume control and would remember how to be alive again. It was a process, one she didn’t exactly know how to remember, but it was made more and understandable each time. Yet it was always cut short, whether due to her own errors, or to forces outside of her control. And sadly, these forces could be a number of things. From hitting something hard enough to wake young Claire up, to the changeling catching her running through the woods, to that girl’s younger brother wailing in the night. But Morgana worked around them. After all, she still needed time to piece everything together.

 

Yet it seemed that fate had different plans in store.

 

“Claire, Breakfast ready!” 

 

Morgana snapped her eyes open, and the morning sky was there to greet her. Rising out of Claire’s bed, she didn't utter a single word as searched for the child, only mildly confused at where the brat had gone to. Her questions were answered when she found Claire, still asleep in their shared subconscious. It seemed that going to school by day, as well as hunting trolls at night, had taken a toll on the girl. 

 

And that left Morgana with the upper hand. 

 

She smiled. 

 

“Coming father!” She called down, before wincing at her foolishness. Come on, what’s the words Claire used? Dad. Right. Javier was Dad and Ophelia was Mom. God, did using father and mother make her seem that old?!

 

Shuffling out of the bed, Morgana examined the clothes Claire had and, for a moment, was about to grab the girl’s normal ensemble. But then she stopped, a flash of something hideously yellow catching her eye. Her hand grazed over the material, an within an instant she had flug the oversized sweater on. 

 

It was horribly tacky, and she thought it was perfect.

 

Not bothering to brush her hair or even grab the girl’s satchel, Morgana shuffled down the stairs with her socks still on and was greeted with the sight of pancakes, as well as an emptying table. Already, the Nunez’s were rising from their seats and dashing about, talking about plans for the day and such. 

 

“Alright, and Javi don’t forget to- Claire!” Ophelia, dressed in her usual crisp attire, froze in the doorway, eyes bulging at her daughter. Like any great politician, she paused, choosing her words carefully and tackfully. “You look different!” 

 

“Yeah, I just wanted to switch it up a bit today.” Morgana answered, not even bothering to give the women a sparing glance. She waves to her father, who seemed equally distracted by the change. Noticing their lingering looks, she turned back to Ophelia and gave as much of a laugh as she could. “What? You’re looking at me like I’ve grown a third head.”

 

“I just…” Ophelia trailed off, before letting a smile grow on her face. Her eyes seemed to be a bit glassier then before. “Nothing, nothing. I'm glad you like the sweater! If I’m not back by six, just save my food in the fridge. Love you.” 

 

Ophelia strutted out the door, leaving Morgana alone to deal with Mr. Nunez. Seeing his wife gone, the man quickly took a seat. He’d already eaten, but his coffee was still there. 

 

“Thank you, Claire.” Javier said, a soft smile on his own face. “I know you hate this sweater, but look how happy it made her! Now... if you want to take it off and  _ burn _ it or anything, well, my lips are sealed.”

 

Ah, so that’s what this was all about. 

 

“No, no it’s ok.” Morgana said, this time earning another odd look from Claire’s father. “I actually forgot about Mot- Mom buying this.” 

 

For a moment, the man’s gaze narrowed, and for a split second, she wondered if this man has seen past everything. Seen the real her, the person controlling the strings. Yet it was all pushed aside when nothing but concern filled his dark brown eyes. 

 

And for a moment, Morgana wondered how long it had been since anyone had showed  _ her _ concern. It was quickly swept away when she remembered the situation.

 

“Is everything ok? You’re looking a little pale.” Javier asked, rising from his seat once again and making his way over. His hand grazed her forehead, feeling for fever. “Not to mention those bags under your eye-” 

 

Yet Morgana hear the rest of what Javier said. Instead, she felt herself get dragged back in time, dragged back to when she herself was small. Back to her old life, before she even knew what magic was. Back to the innocence and wonder and before everything went so, so wrong and-

 

“I’m fine.” Morgana said quickly, rising so fast that her chair stumbled back. She was about to dash off, before she remembered the breakfast and picked up the plate. Sure, she was feeling very awkward about all of this, but like hell was she going to pass up food. Correction, free food. Free food cooked my a man who thought she was his daughter and- no bad. Focus, focus on the free food. “I’m going. Bye.” 

 

“Wait wh- Claire!” 

 

She was already bolting out the front door, summoning the Skathe-Hrün in her free hand, and opening a portal to anywhere else but here. Feeling the morning due start to absorb into her socks only made her hate the blasted fabrics even more. But there was no time for comfort, not when escaping conflicted feelings. 

 

By the time Javier had rushed to the front door, Morgana was already gone, portal disappearing behind her. 

 

Floating through the void, Morgana just shot on through, only stopping when she saw something that really, really shouldn’t have been there. 

 

A house, identical to the Nunez’s, was being formed. It wasn’t complete, as a matter of fact, only one room seemed to be finished. And through that room’s window, Morgana saw Claire’s spirit, still asleep in the slightly messy bed. And in her panic, Morgana felt her heart call out, asking for a place of safety. 

 

In an instant, however, she was back in the real world. Out of the shadow realm and into the sunlight. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was, and only a few minutes more to set the plate of pancakes down on a nearby rock and toss the cursed socks off the edge of the nearby cliff. 

 

It was a beautiful view. No wonder the child considered this place safe. 

 

Morgana could see all of Arcadia from her spot. With the wind blowing her hair out of her face, and the sound of birds chirping, and how the town looked so small. Memories flashed by, of multiple times up near this very cliffside. Picking up her pancakes, Morgana savored the view as well as the first meal she’d had in over four hundred years. 

 

“I’ll need to remember this,” She mused to herself. Just to hear the sound of her own voice. Just to know that she wasn’t dreaming and in fact, that she was here. “Maybe when I’m finally free, I’ll make a nice little shack up here. Keep it as a vacation home after I’m done ruling the…” 

 

And then she stopped, her mind wandering to that last sentence. Did she want to rule the world? Did she really? Well, she knew that she wanted control. Because if you had control, well, then you could do basically whatever you wanted. But even then, when she didn’t have control, she did whatever she wanted. 

 

No, ruling the world seemed frivlious. It seemed like extra work that perhaps, maybe a younger Morgana would have been willing to deal with. But here, with the sounds of the living world circling her, ruling didn’t seem like fun at all. She had to stifle a snicker at the idea of her, Morgana le Fey, sitting on a throne and ruling. Oh it’d be so ridiculous, seeing her try to govern anything. 

 

It’d be fun, perhaps for a day, but then she’d probably torch her own castle and run off into the woods. Bored with it all. 

 

“Royals were always so dull, too,” She mused, laying on her back and watching the cloud roll by. “Gods, I remember when they’d come to me for the stupidest things. “Oh make me immortal, so that my beauty may last forever” or “make everything I touch turn to gold, so that I always may be rich”! Fools, all of them.”

 

She let a snicker escape her, getting that floaty feeling once again. She could feel it now, the child was starting to stirr, to awaken. Yet this time, it was taking longer than before. As if she didn’t want to wake up at all. Morgana felt Claire’s tiredness, her lack of energy, and yawned. 

 

Suddenly, Morgana felt bold. And decided that she’d try something. 

 

“Rest, my acolyte.” She hummed, placing her hand over her heart. “Go back to your dreams. I will handle this…” 

 

And to her greedy, greedy surprise; it worked. Morgana felt Claire’s soul settle down, before drifting off into it’s own dreams, and Morgana was once again in control. It was risky, using her presence to try and get more time in the spotlight; but then where was the fun in a safe wager. To risk, the challenge existence every day; that’s what it truly meant to be alive. 

 

And damn it all, Morgana was going to live for as long as she could. 

 

“Now let’s see,” Morgana said, rising to her feet and dusting herself off. “Show me somewhere fun! I want to see what this new world has to offer, and I may keep it the way it is...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like many natural disasters, Morgana deals with kindness by running away as fast as magically possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this series won't be as big as my other weird villain redemption story, it'll mostly be little drabbles here and there of certain situations. Mostly because the idea won't leave my head and I am all for Morgana being self aware and snarky about everything. So buckle up everyone.


End file.
